Beauty In The End
by CindyLynette2007
Summary: Bella is close being changed. Things heat up and they know for sure they're in love. But will anything happen? If so how will it end? There's only one way to find out,READ my darlings. ExB contains sexual content. COMPLETE! NEW SEQUAL : TOMORROW'S PROMISE
1. In the Beggining

AN: Wow I havent written on of these in forever but i have never written one for Twilight/New Moon. I have read both books but my Twilight book was stolen at school :( its that good of a book :P.

Well Enjoy. If you have any reviews for me lemme no!!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

_Where is he? He cant be gone. No, he promised he wouldnt leave me again..._

I looked around my room. Where was he? I started to give up, to tired to look longer. Suddenly I was greeted by cold arms going around my waist. I turned around,relieved, as I saw him.

"Bella, you didnt think I was going to leave you?" Edward said this with his crooked smile.

"I wasn't sure," I said with a sad tone to my voice, " Where'd you go?"

"Alice called, I left the room so I wouldn't wake you, you look so peaceful in your sleep, so at ease." I couldn't help but smile. He always knew what to say to make me smile. I got on my tippy toes and just as our lips were about to meet my alarm started going off making me jump and fall back as Edward just laughed, I couldn't help but join him.

"Damn Alarm." I said getting up and turning it off.

I turned around to find Edward already on my bed, still laughing. I stared at him. The sun was hitting his face making the diamonds on his skin glow brighter than the moon and sun combined. I didnt remember to breath. He slowly montioned for me to sit next to him. As I did he grabbed me and layed me down. I looked at him confused but he smiled and kissed me. I open my lips slightly and licked his bottom lip. I stopped licking him and pressed my lips harder. I started becoming dizzy. This was perfect. I put my hands behind his head and started messing with him hair. He started to press his lips harder, crushing my lips in the best way possible.

"BELLA!!! You know my boundries..." He saif backing away from me, he looked hurt.

"Edward, who cares!" I pouted. I wanted more the kiss suprised me, it gave me the weirdest feeling, something I never experienced before.

He kissed me lightly and layed next to me. I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around him. I could feel him all his muscles as he slid his icy arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Edward...do you think...well... that we could ever cross your boundry lines?" I started blushing, I forgot what I just said.

**EPOV**

"What do you mean?" I looked at her confused all she could do was blush._ Did she seriously just ask me that? I mean I want to cross my lines but I'd kill her... Oh God what does she mean?_

"Like kissing .. is it so hard for you to kiss me passionatly with without wanting my blood or worrying."

"Bella stop... I want to," I said carressing her cheek, "I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much and it'd kill me if I hurt you. And I don't want your blood I want your _body_"

She looked at me shocked but then smiled and pulled me closer, he right hand found the back of my head and pulled it closer to hers. As soon as our lips met I knew I lost control. The kiss steamed up too soon. Before I knew it I was across my lines. Her mouth opened and our tounges danced together. I was holding back, it was hard, so I wouldnt hurt her. Suddenly her scent hit me like a ton of bricks. The monster in me wanted to taste her blood while I just wanted _her._

I pulled Bella on top of me not breaking the kiss. We parted for some air. She smiled at me as I rose my head up to meet her lips again. I pressed my lips harder, and her more than I. My hands came off her waist and slowly came up to her rib cage. She let out a soft moan, making me want more.This kiss, I wanted this for so long. Her hands grabbed handuls of the back of my black collared shirt. I started felling her curves.

SO much was happening so fast. I pulled my hands back knowing I couldnt feel her curves. The kiss broke and I fell back on her pillow breathing hard even though I didnt need to. I saw our boundry lines break, and now we had none.

"Bella we can't continue this," I said giving her a small peck on the lips,"At least not here." She looked sad. " You can call you dad if you want to come over to my house, and have 'dinner' with us tonight." I smiled as I said the last few words because her face started to glow as a pregnant womens would. She got off of me and walked over to the phone.

"Chief Swan please," she stood there for a minute looking at me impatiently, "Hey Charlie...oh, that's ok... well actually Carisle and the rest of the Cullens invited me over for dinner if that's ok with you... ok I'll be home around 11 or 12... love you too, bye."

"Well Charlie has to stay late anyway so he said it was ok." She said walking over to her closet.

I stared at her as she was picking out her clothes. She was so beautiful, even when she first woke up she looked like a goddess. She turned around and caught me staring, but I didnt move my eye's off of her. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Uhm may you leave for a moment?" She said keeping her eyes on the ground.

**BPOV**

" Uhm may you leave for a moment?" I said keeping my eyes down. He stood up and I looked over there and he was gone. The I felt his cold body behind me and his cool breath on my neck. I closed my eyes as his hands went to the bottom of my shirt. I slowly turned around and he took it off. He started kissing my jaw line and slowly towards my neck. I bent my head back as the chills ran through my body. He layed me on the ground and started kiss a trail from my pant line to my lips. I arched my back as he took my bra off of me. I started blushing as he whispered in my ear.

"Your beautiful," he said as his lips brushed my ear, " Bella, I love you. Now I want you to know we arent going to do anything _here_." He said hugging me while my soft chest pressed against his body. I stood up as he stayed down pulling my capris off as I rose. I picked my feet up and kicked my pants away. He put his hands behind my thighs and kissed my calves all the way up. HE stood up and we started kissing fiercly. I started backing up towards the bed and layed down as he climbed on top of me. His kands started exploring my body as mine did to his. I wanted him so bad right now. Suddenly he broke off.

"Go ahead and get dressed, we need to go." He said throwing me my clothes.

**_A few minutes later_**

I was dressed and we were ready to go. I climbed into his volvo and we roared to his house in less then five minutes. When we got there, there were no cars anywhere.

"Where is everyone?" I said looking around making sure I didn't miss anyone.

"Hunting," He said smiling, "Now come on I have a suprise for you."

Before I could respond he picked me up bridal style and carried me in. Sure enough no one was home. He carried me up stairs.

"Here Bella go on in" He said as he covered my eyes and opened his door. He lead me in and then closed the door.

"You can open them now Bella." He said walking up besides me.

I opened my eyes then opened my mouth un able to speak... My eyes started to swell up and a tear went down the side of my face.

"Oh Edward this is beautiful..."

* * *

YAYAY Im done. Reviews please. 

CIN


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I got a review within 2 hours. yay im happy :). Well Im updating it wont be long though for reasons of that my sister is going to kick me off in an hour and about 30 minutes.

Oh and btw in this story they already one week til graduation and all. so yeah

* * *

EPOV 

I watched Bella's mouth drop. I knew that she would like it. Tears starting forming in her eye's and I felt bad but happy.

"Edward what's going on?" She said through the tears. She was so happy, all I could do was smile.

"Well it's one week until graduation, and I wanted to you know take some pressure off your shoulders and give you a _good_ time." I said leading her over to her gift.

BPOV

Soon he started leading me over to my gift(s). I cried when I picked up the card.

_Dear Bella,_

_I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I'm always thinking about you. You are the one I want to spent the rest of my life with. I would do anything just to be yours and knowing I already am makes me the happiest thing on this planet. I hope you like your gift. _

_love always,_

_your Edward_

I started crying more when reading this. Sure it was a little short but it ment more than anything. I looked down at my gifts. In the middle of his room against the wall there was a queen sized bed with red and black blankets and pillows. It looked amazing, but thats not what made me happy. On top of the bed there were a dozen of blood red roses tied in white and black bows with one baby blue one. Beside that there was a beautiful dress. The dress was baby blue silk that fell a little past her feet. At a little below her waist it became tighter and had a beautiful purplish flower design and was spagetti strapped.

Edward walked behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "You can wear this tonight." He said nibbling at my ear. I turned around and kissed him.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We are going to the meadow...," He said shifting his weight, " Well go get ready, they should be back any moment.

Wow what is he doing all this for? I sighed knowing that nothing would be told to me until the moment it happened.

LATER ON

"OW Alice!! Stop that hurts." I screamed as Alice plucked my eyebrows,

"Bella, Im done, your ready, everythings set." She looked at me and turned me around. I looked beautiful, my hair was put up halfway and what was down was in curls falling under my chest. My makeup made me look like a model.'

"Ok are you ready to bring me there Alice?" I said getting up. Before she could answer i tripped and was caught barely by Alice.

" Yes Im ready but are you sure we wont have to carry you around all night. Bella your going to get fat if you never walk!" She laughed knowing that it was impossible for me.

"Alright lets go then." I said getting up and walking towards the door.

When we got there I saw an empty table with two white candles and a plate of covered food and a bottle of wine. There were two chairs. Wow It looked dazzling. I looked around and Alice was already gone and I was alone. I was upset but walked glowing to the table making sure every step I took was careful. I made it to the table without falling. On the table on a napkin there was a message for me.

Bella,

Look At the moon. Isn't it pretty out tonight but it will never...

"Be as beautiful as you." I read aloud. I turned around... I was still alone. I started shaking, oh boy wasnt it cold. I put my arms over eachother trying to warm myself up.

"Hey there." A voice said behind me.

"Hey...," I didnt turn around because the voice was already so close.

"Bella...do you love me?"

"Ofcorse.. why do you ask?"

"I love you Bella...turn around."

I turned around and saw Jacob on the ground reaching out for my hand. I stood up quickly and started backing up.

"What do you want? I thought you werent alowd here!" I hissed putting my hands in a fist.

"What do I want? I want you Bella, I want your body and who cares... as long as you come with me." He said running towards me, his temper was getting too high.

"JACOB I LOVE EDWARD...relize that. You can't go through life thinking I'll come to you." I yelled it knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"NO BELLA NO I WONT!"

Suddenly everything was black.

I woke up...Everything was the same. I was standing over the table and I just finished the card. I must have been dreaming...but why about that? I shivered. Where was he?

EPOV

I watched her from the bushes. She was so beautiful. This was my cue. My legs were frozen... everything went still. I coould do this I know I could.

I walked over to her and put my arms around her. She shivered more. I only made it worse.

"Im sorry Bella..."

"For what...Edward can you tell me what is going on." She said hugging me

"Ofcorse, after you eat." I said lifting the cover off the plate. Tonight it was spagettii.

After she was done eating she came over and sat on my lap. I lifted her up and walked into the middle of the meadow . IT was dark. I looked at her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes. A wind passed by making the candles on the tabel go out which left us under the moonlight. It was more than perfect. I backed away and layed her down. We layed there looking at the stars. I looked at my watch 8:00. I t got dark quick here. I had 4 more hours...at least to be home. I rolled over and kissed her lightly.

I got up slowly and pulled one of her arms with me. She sat up and I hugged her. I didnt want to let go of her. I wanted her to stay in my arms forever. I wanted to change her now, but it was best for her if I didnt.

"Bella look, what do you see in our future?" I said laying us back down.

"I see marriage, moving, going to school all over again. Laying down all night not having to sleep and be able to stare at you." She said rubbing my arm.

"What about children I mean I thought every women wanted at least one." I said shocked by what I said.

"I do but I know I can't after I decided to be with you forever." She halfway smiled.

"Bella we could have one. You would have to be human though. Your eggs are still alive." I said looking at the moon.

"We...We could? Edward lets do it...lets have a baby!" She jumped up.

I shook my head. "No Bella not yet." She looked at me funny but sadly.

"Bella Swan," I said getting on one knee, " Will you marry me?"

"Yes..." She said, she started crying silent tears. "Yes Edward YES!" She yelled smiling then bent down to kiss me.

"Now we can. I didnt want you to be an un-wedded mother." I said smiling.

"WEll I want to try and see tonight." She said messing with my collar. I picked her up and we ran to the house. No one saw us fly up the stairs. I kicked opened the door and layed her on the bed. I walked back over and closed the door quietly. I looked at Bella and smiled. Tonight was going to change the rest of our lives.

* * *

BEst attempt lemme know how I did 

Cin


	3. Chapter 3

Hm wel Im am happy with my reviews. Im sry my computer messed up as u can tell. Well I know i got a review saying Bella wasnt ready for a baby or marriage at 18 but she is ready for eternity so why not. Plus Things arent alwayz going to be good int this fanfic...things will go wrong!

* * *

_Last time in Beauty In The End: "Well I want to try and see tonight." She said messing with my collar. I picked her up and we ran to the house. No one saw us fly up the stairs. I kicked opened the door and layed her on the bed. I walked back over and closed the door quietly. I looked at Bella and smiled. Tonight was going to change the rest of our lives._

* * *

BPOV 

_What was I doing? I mean half of this is happening without thought but...Edward...eternity...baby...marriage... all so much so fast. But when it comes down to it even though I've acted as if I didnt want half those things...I DID._

I looked at Edward. He walked over to some candles and started lighting them. It set the mood and made all this more beautiful. Edward walked over to me afterwards and sat next tome.

"Bella...are you sure about this?I called Charlie and told him you were staying with Alice so it'll be fine tonight."He asked/said rubbing his hands together looking down.

I looked at him and put my right hand under his chin, I lifted it slowly and went in for a kiss. I layed back allowing him to get on top of me. Our lips pressed harder and harder.

I broke apart then said, "Edward darling Im sure about this. Are you?" He looked at me and smiled and whispered in my ear "Ofcourse."

I couldn't take any longer. I started un buttoning his shirt, but my hands started shaking so it was harder. Once it was fully done I slid it off his arms. He lifted my dress up at the bottom and put his arms under grabbing my underwear and pulling them off too fast for my eyes. He bit my strap and pulled it off slowly. With my other strap he took it off with his hand while kissing my shoulder. Chills ran through my body as he kissed my neck. I reached for his belt and took it off. I wrapped the belt around the back of his neck and pulled him closer mashing our lips together. He licked my lips and then nibbled on my bottom lip. I threw the belt across the room and unbuttoned his pants. I pulled them off with my feet so I didnt break the kiss. I broke away for air as he slid off my dress leaving me bare.( AN realize most girls dont wear abra with a dress.oh and their shoes are off but im too lazy to type that in the story) Before I kissed him again I took his boxers off. I looked down seeing that he was ...big...really big. I didnt comment not wanting to ruin the moment.

He pressed his body against me and I shivered.

"Bella Im sorry here." He said getting under the covers so I could be a little warmer.

I got under and he climbed back on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his shoulder. I could feel his member against me. I looked at him and smiled while nodding. "Are you ready Bella? If you dont want to we can wait...I dont want u to feel rushed." He said looking concerned. I put my finger over his lips and nodded adn kissed him.

"Bella...I love you..." He said positioning himself.

"I love you too Edward...don't worry." I said arching my back getting ready.

He smiled and then I realized his eyes were green. I remember Carisle telling me they were green.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him getting ready. Suddenly he entered me, slowly. I felt so much pain yet so much pleasure. I threw my head back and felt him leave and enter again. The patterned continued getting faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer making him push harder. I moaned in pleasure

"Oh Edward it feels so...Ohh good. Faster" I said moaning loudly.

He went harder throwing himslef more in me. Then I felt my first orgasm. I moaned louder and he could tell wat happened and went faster and faster making the bed move and hit the wall over and over. I t felt so good. Edward kissed me while he still entered me and came out going faster.

"Oh EDWARD OH KEEP GOING" I yelled clawing his back. He listened and went inside me again slowly but once he was in he pressed hard sending pleasure all through my body. This was incrediable.

"Bella are you sure you want one? Im about to cum." He said going slower just incase.

I answered by throwing my hips into him hard making him moan. He threw his head back as I felt hot liquid enter me. At this point I started getting tired but nto tired enough. He entered me pushing it back and then entered again.

I rolled him over getting on top of him. He looked at me confused but I put my hands on his shoulders as I threw my hips against hip. He put his hands on my hips pulling me down on him putting him further and further into me. I smiled going faster. Up and down harder each time making him moan loudly almost sounding like a growl.

"Bella..." He moaned three times closing his eyes.

A wave a tiredness hit me and I slowed down but throwing him into me further. Then I felt more sperm enter me.

"Oh Edward..." I said.

"Im sorry that snuck up on me." He said bending up to kiss me then layed back down.

"It's ok." I said throwing myself into him hard one last time. I got off and layed next to him.

We cuddle with eachother. I knew I would remember this forever. I smiled and drifted into a slumber.

* * *

Yeah couldve been better sorry. REVIEWS

CIn


	4. Why?

Hey guys, Well ima try and update everyday so I dont keep u guys waiting. And note to my readers I will make the chapters longer sorry i havent been doing that lately. Forgive me?

And also to those who dont like my story line...im sorry. Im prob pissing u off but seriously if you dont like it dont read it. Im sorry but a perfect story in your eyes can only be written by you . I got a review I totally agree with...and oh boy are they right.

r0b0tic vampir--awesome chapter, update soon. Don't listen to the reviewers who dont' want a baby after all this is a fanfic. story, it's your imagination, if they dont' like it, they shouldn't be reading it then. Right? Anyway, update soon.

oh and yes i know the sperm is really venom lol i thought if i said venom some people waould say its sperm but yes its venom im sorry bout taht.

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up in the morning pretty early. It was still dark outside. I looked next to me and Edward was sitting there smiling. I smiled back. He touched my cheek and leaned in to kiss me. I shifted my hips a little and my groan hurt bad. I guess thats what I get for doing that with a vampire. I was so happy. I was going to have a baby! And with Edward. Oh god I hope it looks like him...

"Good morning darling" He said brushing my wild hair.

"Right back at you." I said closing my eyes.

I thought about everything that happened last night. It was wonderful. I opened my eyes and Edward climbed on top of me. I looked confused until he bent down to kiss me. I kissed back hard. All of my body ached and I started feeling dizzy. It was all too much for 24hours. I ignored it and went further until I almost passed out. When we were broke apart he got off and then I realized he was still naked as was I. I blushed and he looked at me and knew why.

"Do you want to get dressed Bella?" He said scotting away from em.

"No." I said too fast just getting a weird face from him."I need to take a shower."

"Oh ok," He said smiling. "I need one too so do hurry please."

"No." I said once again." You can just take one with me."

"Only if your sure Bella. I'll only make you colder and I might be tempted." he said grinning.

"I'll be fine." I said getting up heading to the bathroom witha towel around me. He followed me at first but since I took the onyl towel in the room he speed up so no one would see him.

When I made it in there the hot water was already on and he was in. I threw my towel down and went in. Before I could step into the hot water Edward picked me up by my hips. My hips were against his chest. I was leaned over laughing. He set me down but didnt let go. He looked at me for a sec then kissed me. He pushed me up and against the wall under the running water. I kissed back and broke it after a while. I hugged him and started nibbling on his ear making him moan a little. I smiled and backed away. I eventually was finished and clean.

(I was going to put the whole make out scene but I decided to focus on other things this chapter.)

Once we stepped out I said my goodbyes and headed home on Edwards back. Charlie had just woken up. Today was Saturday and Charlie didnt have to go to work until later. Edward ran up to my room. When I walked in Charlie was making (attempting) breakfast. I laughed when I smelt the burnt bacon. He held up the pan asking me if I wanted any and I just shook my head. I would rather not eat.

"So how are you?" He said saetting the pan back down.

"Fine kinda tired. You?" I asked leaning against the wall next to the stairs.

"I'm fine. Enjoying the hours I have off today. But I might get called in. A lot of kids are acting up in La Push." It was kinda funny because at that moment his phone went off and he was out the door in 5 minutes. Edward was alreayd behind me looking at the so called food on the counter.

"Since when are eggs green?" He asked poking them.

"Since my dad thought he could cook." I said going over there and throwing them away.

I looked at my ring, it was gold and has a big diamond in the middle. In the inside of the ring in cursive it said 'Bella & Edward Cullen Always' I loved it. It was perfect.

"So what are the plans for today."

"I need to go get my graduation dress and everything. So shopping." I went over to the counter and grabbed my wallett.

"No mam' I'm paying." He flashed away and came back. I realized my wallet was gone. He hid it!

"EDWARD!!!"I yelled looking around for my wallett.

"Just today Bella." He said grabbing me and pulling me on his back. Yea like I had a choice in the matter.

At the mall

I had already gotten my dress. It was cheap but it looked good. It was a baby blue spaggetti strapped thigh high dress. It was tight all over though. I was sure I'd pass out before the night was over.

When we were done finding my dress we went to the food court so I could get something to eat. It was early so no one was really there. When we sat done for me to eat I could see a group of girls from my school looking at Edward. I heard them hit on him when they passed by. I felt like I was getting overly confident because at that point I looked at them and glared and kissed Edward for a long 5 seconds. The girls just dropped their mouths and stomped off. Heck it was that or me try to beat them up which I prob. would have tripped and hit their heels and died with my luck.

"Nice..."Edward said shocked.

"Yeah sorry... reaction?" I made up an excuse. We both knew why.

"Well only a week til graduation." He said smiling. We all knew what would happen after graduation. I was afraid to be changed until I knew for a fact I was prefnant. All the sudden I shook. The thought of having a baby was a great but scary one. I was young and all...

"Edward I have like three questions. One should we wait to see if I'm pregnant before we change me? Two if I am changed when pregnant will the baby not grow up? And three are you sure that you are ready for one?"

"Ok Bella...One yes we should. Two no, you got pregnant while being a human so it will start having humanly functions. It might get some traits of a vampire though since I am the father. Just a power or my eyes. and three even if I wasnt its too late. But I will alwayz stay with you. And our baby. I dont care if I have to go to the end of the world. Whatever it takes to stay with you and...it...ill do it. I couldnt leave you and I would never leave my child. I've seen children like that...I wouldnt do that never.

Also Bella I love you. The only time I'd leave you is when I have to save you or something like that. I mean Victoria...but dont worry about her. She wont show for a while...I hope and even if she does we have it in the bag. I mean Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, me, and possibly you. I think just Carlisle and I would be too much for her. I love you Bella Swa...Bella Cullen."

I smiled. A lot of what he said scared me and made me happy. Oh he confused me so bad half the time. Thank god he cant read my mind or he would know how stupid I am.

We got up and left shortly aftger that. I couldnt find anything to say to him. It would sound stupid.

I looked at him trying to hold back from crying. We were in his volvo right now in an abandoned parking lot. I let out a sob. I didn't know why I was crying. He put his arms around me and held me close. I instantly made his shoulder wet with tears. He kissed the top of my head. HE lifted me up and put me on his lap. He didnt say a word but he said so much with his actions. He put his head to my heart whcih made me stop sobbing so much. I let out more tears. I realized...Victoria...I could die...Charlie...I would break his heart once we fake my death...Jacob...JACOB! My best friend wouldnt even be here for me at my wedding or when my child is born. I know Edward will be, but what if he does have to leave me. I know Jacob wont just take care of me like that. I would have to take care of the baby by myself. I couldnt go to my family. By that time I'd be 'dead'. Oh Jacob...brought so much happiness but so much sorrow to my life.

Edward wiped my tears and put my head into his shoulder. We sat like that for a good 10 minutes. Edward started the car again once it started raing. He pulled out of the parking lot when I stopped crying. I started getting off his lap but then he wrapped the arm he wasnt driving with around my waist and kept me there. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He pulled into a Walmart parking lot. I stared at him confused and he was in and out before a could think of anything. In his hand was a pregnancy test.

"I know it's early and we have to wait two weeks for you to take it but we'll be busy so right now was the best time to get it." He said pulling out and started driving home...

Later on a day before graduation...

"NO ALICE!!!!" I said running away. Oh god why do vampires have to be so fast, I thought once I was pinnedo n the floor. Edward walked in at that moment and eyed us.

"Do I need to know something?" He said crossing his arms.

Alice and I started cracking up. My ribs started hurting after Alice was on top for so long

"Alice...do you mind?" I said breathing in and out as well as I could.

"Oh sorry." She said standing up. All the sudden she went blank and starting staring off into space. Oh another vision. I walked over to Edwards...OUR bed and sat down. We watched alice. This vision lasted long. Finally she stared at us like we were crazy.

"Bella...you arent really...are you?" She said looking for the rgiht words.

"Pregnant...?" Isaid holding my belly. Since last week I started having cramps. Just today I started with the sickness and mood swings. I havent showed any weight considering that was later on.

"She is Alice...arent you happy for us. We were going to wait until our wedding night to tell you guys." Edward said walking over and wrapping an arm around me.

"Oh Edward Im going ot be a aunt," She said smiling," but I'm not sure if Bella is safe."

"What do you mean?" I said jumping up.

"Well that baby is going ot have _your_ blood since Edward doesnt really have any to pass on. IT will have your scent and everything. And all the other vampires see it as a layed out meal since they dont have to do any work. You cant let the baby out of your sight. Victoria will be back soon." She said with her hand over her '_heart_'.

Edward and I understood completly what she just said. We are going ot have a baby who can't be raised normally. It would have two vampire parents, a vampire family, a vampire future (if it choose to be changed), and it would be followed by stalkers who want their blood.

"Alice...we might need your help then... we will need to be able to hunt and we cant bring it." He said with hsi hand so far in his pockets.

"I will help you guys. But one more thing. The wolves. They already are going ot be upset about Bella being changed but her bringing another one into the world...how are they going ot react?"

"Oh shit...Edward...I'm sorry but I have to go to La Push. I need...no want to talk to Jacob. Folllow me but dont coem in." I said grabbing my head running down the stairs. I didnt have to yell. He could hear me breath from 5 rooms.

In La Push

I knocked on Jacobs door. Today was cloudy and cold. I had a big jacket on and black skinny jeans.

"How may I ...what do you want?" Billy said openign the door.

"Billy please. I need to talk to Jacob. Its an emergency." I said shivering.

He allowed me in. He pated a seat on the couch. I sat down and looked around. Everything looked the same to me.

"Bella Jacob will be back and moment. Him and Sams crew have been acting up lately. Ever since your bloodsuckers came back it's been nothing but hell here." He handed me a cup of hot chocolate. It tasted so good consideringmy cravings.

All the sudden Jacob walked in. He had only a white sleeve shirt. Oh wow how can he do that.

"Bella..." He sounded excited but pissed.

"Jacob I need to talk to you alone." I stood up and walked over to him.

"Bella...no...yes...fine come on." He walked towards his room.

When we got there I sat down as did he. I started tearing up before a word was said. The door was closed and his light was off so it was kinda dark in here.

"Jacob I'm sorry...about everything I want to be your friend and have Edward." He put and arm around me, it felt good. He hasnt done that since Edward left...

"Bella I'm sorry but I'll NEVER accept him. I want to be your friend I want you to be happy but if he breaks the treaty..."he trailed off thinking.

"Jacob but I want to be one of them."

"You want to be a leech?"

"Yes actually I do. I want to live forever, with Edward."

"Huh really... what if he leaves you again Bella what are you going to do. Run back to me. NO I wont be your rebound shoulder. I'm sorry but toying with my feelings is bitchy and boy have you crossed the lines," His temper was rising. I backed away,

"Jacob calm down...please... I need you even if he is here." I said hugging him

"How?!?"

"WE are getting married., I want my best friend, you, to be there. Please. I want to have a baby. I want you to be the godfather. I want you to be in my life Jacob."

"None of this makes since. Your serious. Bella I'll come to your wedding and Ill be there for the baby, as long as your still human." Did he have to add the last line.

"Jacob..."

"Get out Bella. Call me later but I need to think" He said shaking his head,

"Ok... Ill talk to you later." I said getting up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Bye Billy." I said waving from the door. He waved back and I was out.

"Edward... he isnt going ot change his mind is he?"

"Don't count on it Bella."

I rolled down my window and looked into JAcobs. He was looking straight at me. He mouthed slowly 'I 'm sorry, I love you'. I nodded with tears in my eyes. The car was on and we started backing out. I mouthed 'I love you too, please Jacob' before we were out of few. I coud see him go in his room and I teared up. Why did things have to be like this?

* * *

Omg I tried so hard. I hoped you guys liked that.

CIN


	5. Proud

Oh man i was going to wait for some more reviews but i mean 28...4 chapters...thats awsome guys. Thanks so much for the reviews!!!

* * *

AT GRADUATION BPOV 

I looked around. Wow this was amazing. Seeing all my friends one last time made me want to cry but I couldn't. I looked over at Edward. He didn't seem excited but this also wasnt his first graduation. Alice was 'acting' happy but I could tell she was bored to death. They brightened everytime they looked back at me though. I knew this wouldn't be my last graduation.

We all sat got in position waiting for our names to be called out. Swan... great this would take forever. Thank God not many students go here.

"Alice Cullen." The speaker said. Alice skipped her way up there to receive yet again, another diploma.

"Edward Cullen." Edward walked up there smiling but with more ease. When he was off stage he looked at my and smiled. I froze in place. It hit me hard and fast. I was graduating...I was to be changed soon. I was to wed soon. I was an adult now... and it scared me.

Minutes passed as all my friends names were called out, then finally...

"Isabella Swan." The speaker said. I walked up there fast and smiled brightly. My heart punded fast. I almost tripped after I took my diploma. Edward laughed as he saw what almost happened. It was nice knowing it made him laugh.

Once everything was over we all gathered around. Charlie and Renee took more pictures than I wanted. Esme and Carlisle smiled and did the same but not as much considering they had many albums with the same pictures...

"I'm so proud of you all!!!" Renee chirped and hugged us all, me more than others.

"So am I." Charlie said. Edward smiled and held his hand out to shake Charlies. Charlie looked at him and took him in for ahug. It made me happy. Edward was accepted into my family. I took a picture of them hugging knowing it may not happen again any time soon. Renee looked at me and smiled. She look at my left hand and saw my ring. Uh oh...

"Mom, Dad, Esme, Carlisle..." I said smiling as I grabbed Edwards hand.

"I proposed to Bella and..."

"I said yes!!" I yelled. Everyoen looked at us. They all smiled and hugged and said how happy they were.

"When do you plan on this and were?" Charlie said. He wasn't the happiest about it. I looked at Renee...they both looked a little upset.

"I'm not sure and either a church or the meadow." Edward said letting go of my hand and put his arm around my waist.

"The meadow?" All four parents said confused.

"Oh yeah its a beautiful place...It would be perfect...for our style ofcourse." I smiled, he was so happy yet calm about it.

Finally everyone was back were they lived. Renee was already on her way to the airport and Charlie was asleep. I told him I'd be staying at the Cullens alot. He couldn't argue considering I was engaged and an adult now. Man it felt good.

"Hey are you ready..."EDward climbed in through the window. I was putting some clothes in a bag so I would have something to change into in the morning.

"Yea lets go." I barley finished my sentence before he picked up my bag and me and we were off.

When we arrived there it was quiet. I walked in before Edward and Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch. You could tell they just finished a big makeout session because Rosalie's hair and makeup (not that she needed it) were messed up.

"Come one guys dont you have a room." Jasper said coming downstairs followed by ALice. They had already changed.

"Yes but we were in the moment and we didnt want to stop just to walk 15 steps upstairs." Emmett said laughing. Rosalie didn't laugh but just glared at me.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said coldly not taking her eyes off me.

"UH Rose, they live here, like we do, ya know your family and your brothers fiance." Alice said. She could tell what was going on because she was next to me in a second.

"She lives here now?" Emmett said jumping up.

"Yeah" I smiled, " Well I won't be staying here all the time. But after the wedding I will be for sure."

"Oh I see...wait man does she snore?"Emmett, gosh he could never be serious. It was odd that a serious girl like Rosalie and a strange man like him were together...they gave the meaning to oppisites attract.

"No she doesn't anyways if she did it wouldnt be a problem." Edward grabbed my hand leading me upstairs so no more conflict happened.

I was already tired from everything today. I jumped on our bed. I was set, I had changed into a tank top and shorts before we left. Edward didnt follow. He walked over and unbuckled his belt and took off his pants. I tried not to watch but it was hard. Then he took off his shirt leaving him in only boxers.

"Do you want me to put a shirt on so you arent as cold?" He said before he layed down.

"No your just fine" I was alreadt under the covers. He joined me but did not come close. I guess he didnt want me to freeze. I scotted my way over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Now you know I like to cuddle." I said kissing his chest going up towards his shoulder.

"Yes I do." He said whispering in my ear. My kisses did a lot to him. I started to nibbled on his ear letting my hot breath poor into it. He moaned to the point if I was any further from him I couldnt hear him. I smiled and kissed his jaw line. It excited me, I did this to him. He moaned again and grabbed at my shorts. I through my hips up letting him know it was ok. They were off in two seconds. I felt his cold body and shivered. I put my hands against his chest and kisse dhim on the lips. The kiss heated up and we were letting out tounges dance together. I shivered so much of his cold body touched me.

He pulled my shirt and bra off without asking this time. I didn't want to wait so I grabbed his boxers and took them off. Before I had them off fully I could feel his cold memeber against my stomach.

"I love you, Bella Sw...Cullen" He pulling me into him fully. I was probuably crushing his groan.

"I love you too." I smiled and he climbed on top of me. I looked in his eyes as he positioned himself. His eyes were once again green. I smiled and he pressed against me but did not enter me. I slid my arms around his neck and held him tightly. He entered me faster than he did last time. I moaned loudly. I could tell someone had heard me. Edward smiled and entered me harder making me moan louder. He was so cold inside me, but I didn't mind. I wrapped my legs around him, only making it go faster. I unwrapped my arms and spread them out and grabbed the sheets with my hands. I arched my back and he was more inside me.

He started shaking and got faster. It felt so good to be in this kinda pain. He slowed down and pushed into me so far I swearno one has felt that sensation. He looked at me and smiled a small smile.

"Bella... it's about to happen." He said stopping for a second.

I just shook my head and threw my hips into him. He pressed harder making me yell out his name. I felt his cold venom/sperm into me. He rolled off of me and i rolled on top of him. I didn't put him back into me quit yet. I kissed him and nuzzled into his chest. I could feel him get bigger, letting me know he was ready again. I put him inside me and dug my nails into his chest. He moaned louder than last time and put his hands on my hips. I threw myself and felt him come in and out. I smiled at him and bent over to kiss his cheek. I put him in me again and again. At this point I wish I could be a vampire because I got tired quickly. I didnt give up though.

I jumped off of him. He knew what I wanted and got up s well. I bent over and let him come behind me. I felt him enter me. This position felt good, but not as good as the first one. He pressed hisself against me and entered me. He went faster. I could feel my breast go with the motion. He bent over, not stopping, and grabbed them. I gasped and threw myself against him as he did to me.

We continued fora minute or two then I fell foward. He layed next to me. We got back under the covers and cuddled together. I was about to fall asleep but then jumped up and ran towards his bathroopm. Sickness overwhelmed me...

A Week later

Edward and I sat on his couch (he moved it over to the wall). I looked at him. I had been sick and we knew why. He took the test out of his dresser. I nodded and went to the bathrrom. I followed all instructions. After I was done I put the cap ont the test and walked out there. All we had to do was wait 10 minutes.

I layed against his chest. Even though he didn't have to, he breathed hard. I listened to the rythm. 8 minutes passed by without any words.

"I love you Bella." He said as he stroked my hair.

"I love you too." I put my head back and he kissed me lightly.

I waited another minute and then got up and grabbed the test. I shined as I looked at the results even though it didn't suprise me.

Edward jumped up and hugged my tightly. We celebrated for a minute. I started crying. He wipped my tears and led me downstairs. We told everyone the news. Everyone was happy, especially Alice.

"OMG Bella we have to go shopping for baby clothes and everything." She siad jumping up and down.

"Alice we don't even know what it is yet." I said stopping her.

"Oh right but once you do..."She trailed off.

Edward and I looked around at everyone and smiled. Then he started rubbing my belly. He picked me up bridal style nad we were back in his roon. I layed on the bed as he sat up. He looked at me then lifted my shirt up.

"I love you...both." He said kissing my stomach then pulling my shirt back down .He never stopped rubbing my belly. I smiled and thought about our happy family. I had already pictured this in my future. But one thing that was to come, I did not picture..

* * *

Now I was going to cut it off right before they found out but hey it was obvious. Well I wonder wat she didnt picture. Well if might be another day or two before I update but until then REVIEW!!! 


	6. Life

Yeah well no Bella conveived in chapter 3 i thik not the last one so she waited 3 weeks to take the test. but yeah sorry it took so long

* * *

_Edward and I looked around at everyone and smiled. Then he started rubbing my belly. He picked me up bridal style nad we were back in his roon. I layed on the bed as he sat up. He looked at me then lifted my shirt up._

_"I love you...both." He said kissing my stomach then pulling my shirt back down .He never stopped rubbing my belly. I smiled and thought about our happy family. I had already pictured this in my future. But one thing that was to come, I did not picture.._

* * *

BPOV a couple weeks later. 

"Oh god I have to move out before Charlie finds out..." I said looking at my stomach. I wasn't noticabled yet. You could tell I gained weight though.

"Well we aren't going to move yet... but we will when your 3 monthes and since your almost 2 ...yeah." Carlisle said putting his equipment down. He just checked my stomach, so far so good."WE have to stay so you can get an ultrasound. We can tell the sex of the baby. But it will be hard."

"Oh god do I have to use that gooey stuff?" I hated cold gooey things on me.

"Ha I'm sorry Bella unless you want to wait..." He trailed off. He knew I didn't want to.

"Ah fine." I crossed my arms. Edward laughed at me and put his arm around me. Why was he laughing he wanst the one who had to carry the thing around for 9 freaking monthes.

Edward and i got up slowly. He picked me up and put me on his back. Charlie was to be home soon so we had to be fast. We got there in less than 5 minutes. Charlie jsut called and it rang one time by the time I was upstairs. I answered the phone and he sat down on the bed.

"Ok well he's on his way it will be 5 minutes." I said sitting on his lap.

"Can I stay?" He said sticking out his lower lip. I started laughing and nodded. He smiled wide. I don't think I could let him go. The sun was shining bright and he was sure to be caught if he left.

I heard Charlie walk in and I got up and motioned for Edward to stay in the room and hide if he wanted to.

"Hey." I said walking towards Charlie.

"Hey, you hungry? I ordered some pizza." He smiled... something wasn't right here...

"Yeah...whats on your mind?" I said eyeing him.

"Well Bella, I invited the Blacks over and the Cullens...they will all be over here in an hour when the sun goes to down. Carlisle won't be home until then."

Oh, crap. No way this wanst good. The vampires, werewolves, a cop, and not to mention a pregnant girl all under the same roof. Yeah someone was going to be killed.

"Bella are you ok?" He felt my forehead.

"Yeah Yeah just call me down when everyone gets here. I said running upstairs. Edward already knew because his head was in his hands looking down. He wasn't happy at all.

"Bella I can't... Charlie's going to find out..." He said looking over at me. I just nodded and hugged him. He needed comfort.

"It's going to be okay. Jacob... he won't do anything." Obviously this ticked him because he threw my arms off of him and jumped up. That hurt me, not physically. I looked at him. I didn't want to cry but I was over emotional right now.

"Bella...I ... need to go..." He said walking over to the indow.

"No!" I said grabbing his arm. He turned around. He looked so sad, but when he saw I was crying he took me into his arms and layed me down. I just looked at him, I was speechless. He was so beautiful. His eyes shining as his skin glistened from the sun. He got closer to my face and our noses touched. I closed my eyes. I didn't know what was going to happen. I put my hands on the back of his head and started messing with his hair. I opened my mouth slightly to breath. I felt him starting ot breath on my neck. He was getting closer and closer. I bent my head back giving all the room I could. I felt his left hand on my hip and his right on my right shoulder. My heart sstarted beating faster and faster and got to the point where I thought I was going to die or at least faint. His left hand was sliding up and down my side.

"Bella," He breathed, " Why must I make you cry when you say I'm the one you want to spend eternity with."

His question shocked me. I opened my eyes and his face was already in front of mine. I wanted to fight back to his question but I wanted to kiss him. Lust or truth?

"Only the one who means enough to you can make you cry. If you didnt mean anything to me. I wouldnt waste my tears on you."

He smiled and went in for a kiss. I felt his lips brush mine. It sent a chill through my body.

"I'm sorry."

"Edward you can't be sorry for me loving you..."

"It kills me when you cry though."

"It may...but just know that when I do, just remember how much yuou mean to me."

"Bella...I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

We both had enough talking by then and he kissed me hard and fast. I could feel his cold body press harder and harder against mine. I was being crushed in the best way possible. If I had to die, this is the way I would want to. I kissed him harder and started licking his lips. His tounge met mine but our lips didn't meet. Our touges danced together sending the best sensations through our bodies. I slipped my tounge into his mouth and let our dance continue there.

I broke the kiss breathing hard. He fell foward letting his face be sucked in by the pillow. I wrapped my arms arond him as tight as I could. I let him roll over and lay next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. This...this is heaven. How could this angel love me. How could he waste so much time with me.

I looked at the clock. In 15 minutes everyone was supposed to arrive.

"I need to go get ready. If you want to stay and hang out you can." I jumped up from the bed making a loud thud.

"Ill stay I just need to put some compact on. Do you mind if I borrow yours?" He said with that crooked smile.

I smiled. He always knew how to make me feel better. No matter what.

I grabbed a tight red shirt from my closet. It was a v-neck that didn't show much at all but it helped my curves look better. I slipped it on and then grabbed my black capris. They weren't too tight but they did look like it. I straightened my hair and fixed my makeup a little. This all only took me 5 minutes. Edward stood up hugged me before he jumped out of the window.

I ran downstairs and sat on the couch next to Charlie. I waited about 5 minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I thought it would be the Cullens but there stood JAconb and there sat Billy. I smiled and let them in. This...was going to be awkward. Jacob looked the same but his hair was a little longer. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt. I thought he was going to be mad about our last encounter but he just smiled at me. I smiled so big and hugged him.

All the sudden I heard another knock. I answered it to find all the Cullens with Alice in the front smiling bigger than anyone else. I let them in and everyone started talking and acting normal. Heck Billy, Esme, and Carlisle were talking about medical things. Everyone was getting along just fine, and it scared me.

"This is strange..." Edward said walking behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Your telling me." I eyed everyone and smiled. At least they were getting along instead of fighting. The night continued like this. We all had pizza (the Cullens all had a slice but they only ate the sausage and bacon one). The night was almost over when Jacob walked up next to me.

"I need to talk to you, alone." He said grabbing my arm.

"Sure come on." I started walking up towards my room followed by him. Everyone looked at us weird. I told Edward to stay for one minute.

When we got upstairs I sat in my rocking chair and looked at him waiting for something to be said.

"Bella I'm sorry. I approve now. I realized things should happen the way they would if that bloodsucker was a human. I'll come to your wedding . Ill be here for you. But not for him. My feelings have not changed and they won't. My pack isnt happy they're coming but if anything goes wrong we aren't going to hold back. I'm dying to leave so I don't attack annyone in here. Lets go downstairs."

I hugged him and he did back. I felt his warm body. He was so different from Edward it wasnt even funny. We went downstairs. I saw Billy next to the door. Everyone was about to leave. I hugged everyone wishing them a good night, knowing I was going to see Edward in less than an hour.

Everyone was out the door and my dad in bed. I took a shower and went to my room to go to sleep. I slipped my clothes on layed down. In about 4 minutes I felt edward next to me. He kissed my cheek and held me tight. I knew, that tonight I was going to sleep without any nightmares, and maybed just maybe... my life was going to continue going well for a long time.

"Goodnight Bella, goodnight." Edward brushed my hair with one hand and held my stomach with the other. I smiled and went to sleep, looking foward to tomorrow.

* * *

yea... thatsit for now. REVIEWS 


	7. Victoria?

yeah sorry its been a while. im having some problems with...my boyfriend, friends, and family.

* * *

_Everyone was out the door and my dad in bed. I took a shower and went to my room to go to sleep. I slipped my clothes on layed down. In about 4 minutes I felt edward next to me. He kissed my cheek and held me tight. I knew, that tonight I was going to sleep without any nightmares, and maybed just maybe... my life was going to continue going well for a long time._

I woke up to yet again another rainy day. I wanted to get up but I felt weak. Edward was behind me and knew I was awake. He pulled me closer. I snuggled into him. My stomach hurt bad and this was the most pain I have felt yet. I shot up and ran to the bathroom. When I was done I came back into the room and edward sat there puzzled. I just pointed to my stomach and he nodded.

"SO do you need ot go see Carlisle?" He took my hand and sat me on his lap.

"That might be best..."I held my stomach tight leaning into his shoulder for support.

We were at the hospital in less that 10 minutes. Carlisle rubbed that googey stuff on me and i shook.

"Well Bella...guess what?" He smiled looking at the screen.

"What is it." I sounded angry.

"Your having two babies, twins if you say."

WHAT?!? Ok one baby I could do but two. This was going to be hard. Edward didnt look at if he felt anything. He just stared straight at the screen, it looked like there was two peanuts. I started crying and Edward held me but still looked emotionless. He stroked my hair and looked down. He started smiling big but looked upset.

"Bella...it's ok..." I smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad. But that was twice the amount of my blood he would have to smell everyday. He was controlled though. We were going to let them know as we got older what we were. We would give them the choice to become one or not. This was going to be harder than I thought.

" I know. It might be better." Yes it would be.

"Well I can't tell yet but the way your stomach looks... you are having two boys or mixed." He wipped the jelly off of me and I sat up slowly.

The ride back to my house was silent. We were a mile away when we saw headlights coming our way. The next thing I know everytihng went dark and I could feel something going down my arm.

* * *

BPOV

I opened my eyes. I was in a hospital bed. Edward was next to me. I couldn't remember anything that happened.

"Edward whats going on!?!" I tried to sit up but My arms were hurt and weak.

"Bella. We got into a car crash. I couldn't read the person's mind that hit us. I think it was Victoria...,"He stood up and punched the wall. " I should have been more careful. Our babies are find only your head and arms were damaged. I got us out of the car before anything could happen. You've been unconcious for about a week and a half. Everyone is ok. It's one in the morning and Charlie has to work so he isnt here. Carlisle should be here any minute and everyone else I think is here. Since we cant sleep and all."

"Why are you so down I'm ok aren't I?"

"Yes, but ..."

"But nothing!! All four of us are ok."

"Victoria. Dammit! Can you not hear me. I picked up her scent at the crash scene. They never found the other driver! She's here! I cant leave you 3 alone. You acent is overpowering. Three times the blood!"

"SO your saying thats why she is back?"

"Ofcourse! I'm going to protect you. Alice, Jasper, and I will never leave you un attended. They will be taking turns when they hunt though. I will hunt as well and leave Esme with you in my place. Basically. All of us are moving for 'College'. We are leaving next week for Alaska."

He wasnt asking me. This was an order I had to listen to. It would be hard.

"But if Alaska doesn't work there is Canada."

I smiled. At least I knew I had more than one option. So far I was 2 and a half monthes. A long way to go. They said that I would deliver at 7 monthes if I was pregnant. The process would go faster once I was a vampire. Ok so I was about 1/3 along. IT made me happy only so much time was left. I looked down. I was noticable now. Or it looked liek I got fat. I would jsut were baggy clothes until I left for Alaska. That way Charlie would let me go.

I was told I coould leave at anytime wished now. I had bandages all over me though. ALice hugged me tight, almost too tight. I was wheelchaired out to Edwards car. He handed Alice the keys and put us in the back. Alice drived as I feel asleep against Edwards hard chest. I realized this...Edward and I were getting married in a week!!! All our plans were great. But I didnt have a dress. Everyone else had their suits and dress though. Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, and Angie were my bridesmaids. Alice the maid of honor. Her dress was a baby blue on. It flowed all the way to her ankels and was tight from the chest to her waist. It was strapless and had little diamonds all over the chest and waist belt. In the middle of her breast was pin the was covered in diamonds. She looked beautiful. All of the other girls had blue dresses that were strapless. The all looked like Alice's but they weren't covered in diamonds nor did the have her hairstyle or make up.

When I opened my eyes again we were in front of the mall. I jsut followed Edwards led. Once we stopped we were in front of a jewelry store. It was time to pick out our bands. WE picked them out and ofcourse the looked normal. Godl bands. But inside it said Edward and Isabella Cullen. I smiled. The price was outrageous but I was too tired and shocked to argue. Next we went clothes shpping. Alice and I found my dress. It was a beautiful flowing dress. It was strapless and tight (it didnt look like I was pregnant in it.).

AN: Bellas dress is in a link in my profile.

Edward came back and met us at the food court. Alice and I had to pick up my dress in a day. We didn't want Edward to see it. NExt we got me a lot...I mean a lot of clothes for babies, me, and pregnant me(lol). By the end of the day we spend about 300 dollars on the babies, and about 700 on me all together. I only wanted some but Alice and Edward had to buy the whole store.

Edward and I returned home obviously feelingbetter. Charlie knew I was staying with him/Edward tonight. I jumped on my bed, Happy to be back. My feet ached. I kissed Edward and he got on top of me( being careful of cousre). He started taking off my shirt and pants. LEaving me in my thong. He kissed the top of my breast and got off. I slipped under the covers as did he. I took off all his clothes, leaving him in silky boxers. I cuddled up to him and we started kissing. I got on top this time and started nibbling his bottom lip. He moaned and I let my tounge slid in. Our tounges danced for about 10 seconds then we parted. He rolled over on top of me and kissed my shoulder down to my belly. After he kissed it he rubbed it and smiled. I rubbed his back smiling. He kissed my lips once more before laying next to me.

I fell asleep after I got into my cuddling position. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Something was up. Edward walked in witha plate full of food. I had it all off the plate in 13 minutes. Edward watched amazed as I took the last bite of toast.

"I'm almost afraind to go hunting with yiou now." I laughed and hugged him. I realized I still had no shirt on but it didn't stop me. I kissed him and he made a disgusted face, I guess he didnt like eggs. I laughed and picked up my phone. I had oen missed call from Charlie. I sat the phone down. I would call him later.

* * *

yeah reviews please 


	8. Crap

_I fell asleep after I got into my cuddling position. I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. Something was up. Edward walked in witha plate full of food. I had it all off the plate in 13 minutes. Edward watched amazed as I took the last bite of toast._

_"I'm almost afraind to go hunting with yiou now." I laughed and hugged him. I realized I still had no shirt on but it didn't stop me. I kissed him and he made a disgusted face, I guess he didnt like eggs. I laughed and picked up my phone. I had oen missed call from Charlie. I sat the phone down. I would call him later._

* * *

**_BPOV_**

It was now 3 days until the wedding. I still havent called Charlie. I picked up my phone and dialed his number,

"Hello?"

"Hey Charlie you call the other day?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Ok what did you want?"

"Nothing, your mother and everyone is going to be here tomorrow. Good luck you know your going to be swamped."

"Haha yeah well I'll let you go dad. I might come home to say hi to everyone tomorrow but I'm not sure. I'll ttyl bye!!"

That was weird. He didnt seem to normal oh well. I might go 'check' on him later. I looked down at my book. I wasn't really reading though. I was thinking about my wedding and being turned into a vampire. We were moving too. So much was happening within the next 10 days. I smiled witha tear coming down my face.

I would have to leave Charlie forever. I could see him, but he couldnt see me. Renee as well. I would have to be kept away for a long time. I would have to be used to human blood before I could go out. But it wouldn't be too hard. We were moving to Alaska. So if anything happened it would not be heard of. At least I hope so. I looked around Edwards room. He was gone out hunting with the rest of the Cullens. The house was so peaceful but scary when you were alone. I felt my stomach. Just a little bump. Oh god I'm alreayd almost 3 monthes. Only a few more to go. (Since she is having twins and all she is going to deliver at 6 monthes or so, maybe sooner, since she will eb a vampire.)

I grabbed my purse and grabbed my secret key. I went to the door and opened it and pushed behind all my clothes and unlocked the door behind it which held my dress. I couldn't wait to wear it. Only 3 days. Edward and the boys were staying at a hotel the night before the wedding since it was bad luck. Everything was set. One bad thing was the Alice was making me were the tightest corset under my dress. All it would do is push all my fat up to my chest. I locked the door and no more than a second after I closed the closet door I heard them all come inside. I jumped in bed and 'fell asleep'. I heard Alice walk in the door.

"Oh she is asleep I guess we will wait for her to wake up before we tell her what happened to Edward."I jumped up suddenly.

"What happened?" I said worried to death. She just laughed and then I felt a cold hard body pounce on me.

"I knew you werent asleep." Alice said closing the door.

"I missed you..."I said caressing Edwards cheek. It felt like a stone against my fingers. He closed his eyes and kissed my fingers when they met his lips.

"I missed you..."He said opening his eyes slowly. I smiled. He looked to angelic. He layed down and I layed my head on his bare chest. Must have been hot today.

"So how are my triplets doing?" He laughed after he finished.

"I hate you..." I trailed off. He kissed me and then broke away to kiss my neck. " It hurts you know."

"I'm sorry. Do you want to kill me." He looked down at me.

"No, but when I'm in the delivery room your arms the one coming off."

"Oh great I'll live eternity with one arm and two kids and a pmsing _wife." _I smiled at that.

He picked me up and brought me downstairs. HE sat me down on top of the piano and started playing. This was all random but sweet. He lifted up my shirt and kissed my stomach twice. He started playing again. I listened closley dreaming of our wedding day. The view was so beautiful that whne he stopped I kept imagining. It was the prettiest thing ever...

The morning of the wedding!

"Bella get your ass over here and put this mask on!" I was running away. She wanted to put yucky green crap on my fa ce and I had no clue what it was.

"Why!!!!!!"

"Because it prevents breakouts!"

"Oh Alice I'll be ok."

"Bella listen to her everythings going to be perfect but ur face if you dont." Rosalie said ironing her dress.

I sighed and sat down letting the crap consume me.

"Wel go to bed and wash it off in the morning."

"Fine night." I yelled jumping into my bed.

I woke up and looked at the clock.

5:00 PM

I had to be ready by 630 walking down the isle at 7.

I jumped up already meeting Alice and Rosalie plus a professional makeup and hair stylist. I rolled my eyes and got yp to meet my fate.

1 hour later

I looked in the mirror. My hair was up in a half ponytail with hair curling down to mid bacck. I had a few curls hanging down. My makeup was all whiteish colors. Everyone had their dresses on already. I stood in mine wiht my underwear and corset on. They puller it up and zipped it. I was handed my white flowered botique. I walked outside into the car on my way to the meadow.

EPOV

I looked at my guest. I was up here alone. The music started and I saw Emmett and Rosalie walk down the isle. After her followed Angie and some other guy Rick, then Jessica and Mike, next followed Alice and Jasper. I smiled as the brides music started and Bella and Charlie started walking down the isle.


	9. Black And White Roses

_I looked at my guest. I was up here alone. The music started and I saw Emmett and Rosalie walk down the isle. After her followed Angie and some other guy Rick, then Jessica and Mike, next followed Alice and Jasper. I smiled as the brides music started and Bella and Charlie started walking down the isle._

_

* * *

_

BPOV.

My white vail still let me see everything. I looked at my dad who was in tears. Everyone was down walking down the isle then I heard our cue. I was so weak Charlie carried me most of the way. All eyes were on me. I looked up at my angel who smiled so big I think I could fit my fist in his mouth. When we reached the end the music stopped and everyone sat down. Charlie lifted my vail and kissed me. Then he put it back over my face and sat down next to Renee. I started crying almost as soon as the man started reading, _Thank God for waterproof makeup..._, I thought smiling. Edward squeezed my hands. It was time for us to say our vowels, but ofcourse we had our own little message to eachother.

"Bella, I have loved you all my life. Before I met you I was nothing, just a guy looking for love. Then you moved here and all my dreams came true. I fell in love with the most beautiful angel. I ask God everynight, how could I deserve someone so pretty? Then it hits me, I don't deserve you, but I am more than willing to give you all you deserve. Everytime you trip Ill catch you. I'll always be here for you. I love you." I smiled then realized it was my turn.

"Edward, I as well, have loved you all my life. I used to be a clutz who would never say a word and get myself hurt all the time, but since I've met you, you've introduced me to the most amazing person, you. Now I don't have to worry about dying the next day. You are my hero, the person who I can be with forever and eternity. I wish you would see that you can do better, but yet I can't tell you how happy I am. I believe our love balances us out, instead of Edward and Bella, it's just _us._ I love you Edward."

"Edward, do you take Bella, to be your wife?"

"I do" His smile almsot made me faint. My legs were numb and I could fall any second.

"Bella, do you take Edward to be your husband."

"I do." I almost yelled it.

We slipped our rings on and looked at him.

"I pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

I felt liek this was our first kiss. He held me up with his left arm around my waist and his right hand behing my nechk, my arms were around his neck. My vail blowed in the wind. Our kiss grew harder and We broke apart. And walked down the isle. He carried me bridal style to the limo, whre my future awaited us.

* * *

EPOV.

The reception was over and I carried Bella to our limo. We were off to the airport to go to England. Afterwards we would come back then go to Alaska. The plan took forever but once we reached our hotel it was 24 hours later almsot. I rubbbed her stomach and layed my angel and my children on the bed. I smiled and took off my shirt. I unzipped her dress, leaving her in a corset and a thong. I looked at her, her hair down and messy looking way to sexy, her lips were pouted. I started my way down. The corse lifted her and hugged her curves perfectly. I started untieing it. once I was down it came down immediatly. I threw it to the floor.

"Uhm human minute please." I laughed and nodded, I came in so fast I ddint realize the beauty of the room. It had one of the biggest bed's ever. IT was a all black and white room. Amazing paintings were everywhere. The view out the wincdow showed the water and the city perfect. The room had wine and everthing. I noticed black and white rose petals wereon our bed. I enjoyed the room, knowing what I would decorate our house like in Alaska. Right when I sat up Bella walked out. She still only had a thong on. She unbottoned my pants and took them off.

I ripped her thong off and she pulled my boxers down. Everything felt new tongith. I looked at her stomach and kissed it. Only a few more to go. She only looked like she had abs right now. She climbed on top of me. I could feel my member hit her. She moaned a little. She bent down and started kissing me. I felt her tounge enter me and I massaged hers. Our tounges danced and I started to massage her breast. I felt her moan against my lips making me get harder. I smiled and rolled her over, my member was at her lips. I moved it up and down teasing her. I felt her warm juices on my tip. I entered her slowly letting her moan loudly. I entered her faster and harded each time. I started going faster. I plunged deep into her feeing her walls tighten around my penis. This made me shot. I layed next to her with her heado n my chest.

I looked at her and she was still naked I realized. All the sudden I got hard and ready again. She smiled. I picked her up and made her get ond her knee. I moved behind her. She looked at me confused. I smiled and put my member into her from behind (animal position guys lol). She moaned my name loudly making me want her more. I exited and entered her faster than ever. Her boobs moved back and forth. My speed my too fast for her body. She tightened around me but I kept going.

"Ohh, Edward!" She yelled pushing me more into her. My hands were on her hips bringing her more nd more into me. She climaxed again making me climax, but neither of us were done. We wanted to get lost into a world of passion.

She climbed on top of me and without warning pushed me into her. I gasped. She licked her lips and went up and then brought herself down faster than I could realize. She repeated the pattern. We both moaned eachothers name. I looked at the clock, we have been doing this for about and hour now. I smiled and lifted me head to kiss her. When our lips met she slammed down hard making ME moan against her lips mkaingher smile. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around me. I was still in side her. I pushed her up agaisnt eh wall and pushed her. She clawed my back. I pushed up while she wentdown. I swear I thought she had done this before. I removed her from against the wall and layed her on the side of the bed. I stode up while she layed down and let her legs rest on my shoulders. I had more access in which I took easily. I held her legs against my body.

She held the blankets tight in her hand. When we realized how late it was we speed things up. Now We were in the shower 'washing off '. She layed down with me on top. the water hit us perfect. Pushing some water into her giving us both more feel. Finally we climaxed for the last time. She was breathing hard. So was I. We finsihed washing eachother of then layed under the covers once we were dried off.

We both stayed naked. She shivered against my body. I smiled slowly. Tomorrow we werre to go sight seeing, then leave on a plane to the forks then to Alaska. Where Bella would be changed.

"Edward?" I kissed her shoulder and nodded. " Can we lay down naked every night."

I laughed and brought her closer to me.

" Ofcorse." I massaged her hip. I kissed the top of her head and watched her go to sleep.

_Bella, my angel, my wife,...my life..._


	10. Actually

_YAY_ Bella is changed in this chapter then next the babies prob. actually idk im not stiopping this story for a while as long as i get reviews. I'll prob go up to about 20 chapters what do you think. I am starting another one soon though afterwards.

* * *

BPOV 

I woke up to the smell of food tickling my nose. I sat up to see that room service had brought up some breakfast, probuably ordered by Edward. I was halfway into my pregnancy. I smiled, happy we had the wedding when we did considering in a week I would start showing a lot. I already was showing. Edward walked into the room whenever I was finished. I rolled my eyes and got up.

Today concisted of site seeing and everything. After it was sunset we got on a boat. It was so romantic. I layed back against him and closed my eyes. I tryed to see what my life would be back in 2 or 3 monthes. I smiled and Edward kissed the top of my head pulling me closer to him. His hands starting tracing the curves on my stomach. I turned around and kissed him. The kiss got passionate quick. I finally had to stop for air. My lips started hurting bad. I smiled lightly trying not to make them hurt more. Once the boat ride was over we went staright to the hotel to get our bags.

"Edward..." I didn't want to leave but I really wanted tobe changed.

"Bella I love you..." He whispered into my neck. Shivers went through my body before I could turnaround. I kissed him and grabbed my bag. He grabbed it from me and smiled my favorite smile.

"Now why would you think I would lelt you carry all of that?" He said as he went to the elevators 4 suitcases in hand.

"I didn't." I laughed, " But I tried!"

He kissed me as if to shut me up. Right as he came in for another one the elevator stopped. I rolled my eyes and walked out. to the cab. When I got in my stomachstarted hurting badly. Edward noticed and started massaging it lightly. It only got worse when we were on the plane.

"Once we get to the forks you need to see Carlisle." I nodded holding my stomach. I got up and ran to the bathroom. Shit all of them were being used. Finally a little girl walked out and I ran in. I start throwing up. Once I was done I felt a little better but started getting hungry. Edward ordered me some more food. For food on a airplane it tasted good. He laughed as I slurped the last of my soup. He smiled and kiss me. I was still laughing when he did and it brought a smile to his lips.

"I feel a little better. Just sickness. Its expected. I dont need to see Carlisle."

"Bella!"

"Why do I need to?"

"Damnit you impossible," He shook his head laughing, " We find out the sex of the babies tomorrow!"

I smiled and rubbed my stomach. He put his hand on mine rubbing along with me. He stopped and moved my hands off.

"What are you doi-" I was stopped by his finger.

"Hold on." He smiled. He lowered his head to my stomach and kissed it. I looked confused. He stopped breathing and I held my breath. He smiled bigger and kissed my stomach once again.

"Whats up?" I asked still confused, he was good at that.

"Nothing, Bella our babies...they have heartbeats!" I smiled. I knew he would be a great father. I looked down at my stomach smiling. He kissed my forehead ligtly and started rubbing small cold circles on my shoulder. I put my head on his shoulder and fell into a sleep.

When I woke up it was time for us to get off. Edward carried me out knowing I was still halfasleep. Once we were out we got our luggage. An hour later we were at Charlies packing all my things.

"Bella!" Charlie came into the room and hugged my tightly, too tight.

"Bella?" Charlies grasp loosened and his hands touched my stomach. I breathed in and got ready for what was coming.

"Bella you got ab's!" I was relieved. I looked over at Edward who looked like he just died for the second time.

"Ha yeah Edward as been bringing me to the gym with him."

"Oh ok, well I'm going to miss you Bells."

"I'm going to miss you too dad..." He smiled and walked out.

I started crying as I packed my last box. Edward held me from behind so I could finish.

"Bella we can wait..."

"No no.. Edward we can't. Eitehr way this is going to happen." He nodded and we got up.

I said my last goodbyes to Charlie and got into the car.

"I'll see you during Christmas break!" I wasn't lying completly. I would see him, he wouldnt see me.

The ride to the Cullens was silent. Edward didnt want to make things worse and didn't know how to make them better.

I smied and jumped out of the car and ran to Carlisle's study. Edward was already there.

"Just wait in 4 days."

"Well Bella are you ready for your ultrasound?"

I nodded and layed down. He had all this for Alaska. I saw my, wait Mine and Edwards babies on the screen. He held my hand tightly and then Carlisle smiled.

"Well Bella, your going to have a girl and boy." I was happy now I could pick out names.

"Edward...I'm naming the boy Edward Anthony Cullen Jr." It was an order not a question. He turned off the screen and handed my the 6 pictures, 3 of each baby.

We loaded everything into the car's and headed off. We arrived to our home within 2 days. The ride was horrible. We had to stop a few times for me. All of their things were already there and unpacked. They did all this while I was gone and a little before the wedding. All we had were some small things and all of my stuff. Edward helped me unpack everything. WEll correction Edward unpacked everything for me.

I started crying when he sat my family pictures next to our bed. He ksised me. I had on a white dress. Edward lit all the candles and that provided the only light. I layed down. Everyone came into the room.

"Bella are you ready?"

i nodded I was too shocked to say anything.

"Edward I'm down the hall if you need anything."

Everyone left and he climbed onto the bed next to me. He layed in front and moved his hand up and down my hip slowly. I layed down falt on my back and moved my hair so he had more room. He had on a emotionless face.

"I loved you Isabella Cullen..." He was nervous. I could feel his lips against my neck.

"I love you too Edward.." Then suddenly I felt his teeth sink into me. I cried out in pain. He held me tight. I whimpered against his chest crying. He kissed my lips covered in tears. Then I screamed out once more and blacked out.

A/N: I could stop here but I may not update for a while so...

I woke up and looked up at Edward. He was exactly were I saw him last. I looked at his eyes and could tell he needed tp hunt. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep. I kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Here." He handed me a mirror. I was happy with the outcome. My hair was a light brown with a red tint to it. My eyes looked lovely topaz. My face looked more sexy. My skin was perfect, my stomach was still big but everything other than that made me look like a model. I looked at the spagetti strape of my dress. I could see some blood on there. It was my blood from the tranformation.

"I need to talk to you two." Carlisle came in and said.

"Alright shoot." He said holding me.

"Now I checked your stomach and Bella your babies will be half vampire and half human. They might have Edwards gift. They will be immortal after being bit. They will age. They will have super speed and everything. Now they can hunt but they can eat human food as well. They cant sleep though." I smiled they were going to be perfect. Then suddenly I heard Carlisle. I looked at him but his lips werent moving,_ She looks beautiful Edward, I know_. Omg I coudl hear everyones thought. Then I touched Edward and saw an image of him at the hospital. It looks like it was before he was changed. Carisle walked in adn told him what was going on. Then I saw him grab Edward and bring him to his home. I saw Edwards transformation and everything. Then I saw a different image. I saw Edward holding two babies on each of his arms and...

"BELLA?!?" Edward yelled. I snaped out of it. I tried to shut off my power. Then I touched Edward and nothing happened.

"I can...I can read minds and see the past and futures of people."

"Bella are you ok? Are you imaginign things?"

Now because I heard Carlisle say she looks beautiful Edward and you said I know!" They looked at me shocked. Then I saw everyone behidn me. They heard.

_Dang Bella looks good,_ Emmett thought looking me up and down.

_She has my power! This is so cool!_, Alice smiled still shocked.

"Emmett stop..." I whispered. Rosalie caught on and slapped him. Edward glared at him and held me tightly. I had my power shut off. I could only read minds right now.

"Bella is there anything else?" Esme said holding her hands together

I felt my body shake and then I smiled.

"Well yes actually, there is."

* * *

Duh duh duh!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEWS PLEASE 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys well i had a lot of reviews. man i got messed up. I did forget that she couldnt be bit. And you will see why she has so many powers later. But I cant go back now so I will contnue. Yes everything will shut off but she will keep the babies healthy. This my friends is going to be hard. At least this is only one fanfic. Im sorry I suck...

* * *

EPOV 

"Bella what is it?" I asked. She smiled and held her hand up. All the sudden I was in the air with a force around me. I was thrown across the room onto the bed. She brought her hands down and the force was gone.

She smiled and everyone kept their mouths hanging.

"That's, amazing!" Everyone said eyes wide.

"I need to hunt..." She said holding her stomach.

"Edward show her how."

"Ofcourse."

BPOV

Edward and I walked outside, what was amazing was I didnt trip. He started running and I followed. The wind against me felt great as I jumped tree to tree. I suddenly saw a bear and started running after it. I pounced on it and felt the blood run in my mouth. The flesh felt good in my mouth. I finished him off within 5 minutes, dead in 1. Edward came back with the scent of deer on him. I smiled and kissed him. I ate one deer and he finished off what I didn't.

I wipped my mouth and looked at him. He was looking down at my stomach. It had been a while since anyone saw me and I was visible now. My stomach stuck out and it got bigger everyday.

"I need to talk to Carlisle..." He said taking my hand leading us back to the house. I had no time to ask him for we were in Carlisle's study before I could get a word out.

"Carisle, when you told us about the babies, you said they can't sleep right?" I looked at him and saw what he ment. Shit crying babies 24/7.

"Well Edward I said that but thinking about it I really don't know. I mean they may not. But since they have a mother who WAS human then I'd imagine they would get some sleep. THey may stop sleeping after they get older and can hunt. I'd imagine oh around their teens. If not then I don't know what to say. She only has about 2 monthes and a week. Looking at her stomach she has grown in a half month. I think she might deliver a little early."

I sighed in relief. I wanted babies yes but Edward and I wouldn't be able to hunt or get 'close' if we had to watch the babies 24/7.

"Coem on Edward I need to go lay down." My stomach felt tightened like they wanted out. I was pretty sure I'd have to have a c-section. But the scar would not stay for vampires didnt have any and only had beauty.

"Oh Bella...!" I heard Alice oh great...shopping.

2 WEEKS LATER

I snuggled up to Edward cold hard naked chest. I had just woken up from a nap. Edward and I always layed down naked now. It was hard to fall asleep now. I only had 1 month and 3 weeks left. My stomach was halfway there. I traced circles in his chest. He started shivering at my touch. I smiled at the effect I had on him. I went to kiss him when I picked up a scent. It was new for I havent smelt it before. Edward smelt it and jumped out of the bed. He motioned for me to stay as he started getting dressed. Right after he finsihed getting dressed I heard Rosalie scream and Edward growl. I dressed quickly and Edward and I ran downstairs. Emmett was in pouncing positon and so was Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie were with Esme. Jasper was next to them trying to calm them. I looked over at the the thing that was causing the madness.

"Bella NO!" Edward yelled. BEfore I could react the monster had me in its arms and I was being carried away. I could hear everyone chasing after me. I wasn't scared. My belly was slamming agaisnt it's shoulder making me cry out in pain. I sent out a force making me drop to the ground. I held the force fielt around her.

"Victoria! What do you want?" Edward yelled as he stepped next to me. She didnt answer and just smiled. I growled and then she broke out of my force. I pumpled to the gorund with a great force.

I looked up to find out it wasnt Victoria but it was,

"Mike!!!!!!" Seh giggled.

I jumped up and looked at him and she ran over to him and gave him a kiss. He just glared at me.

"What is going on?!?" Edward sounded confused. To keep me safe he held me close while everyone else just stayed in pouncving position.

"Well as you know you killed my mate. Then I found Mike, such a handsome loner. We fell in love and I bit him. He makes such a handsome vampire. Much better than your Edward. It breaks my heart to know that you can have children though. So what I'm going to do is break your heart. Just like you did to mine!" Mike just smiled at this. I shoke my head and then listened to their thoughts.

_HA! Bella is going to die and right after I kill her I'll make sure Edward dies real slowly..._Mike laughed and out of no where pounced at Edward. Edward and him started fighting instantly. I felt Alice grab me and she started leading me somewhere. I heard everyone else start attacking Victoria. I started crying when I heard a deadly scream from Edward.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOv

I tried to turn around but Alice had a strong hold on me.

"ALICE! LET ME GO!!!" I yelled we were barely making progress. My strength was close to hers. Then I got angry and a force pushed out and threw her across a few trees. I looked at my hands. I didnt even mean to do that. She looked at my with an open mouth. I mouthed I'm sorry then shot off towards Edward.

"Bella NO!" I heard ALice scream.

I turned and looked at her. I put a forcefield around me so she couldnt stop me. Then something hit it. I saw Mike attacking Edward. I couldn't help but cry. I looked and saw everyone in the forest. My concetration broke when Mike hit my force field. I got up and ran. I had to get Edward. I heard him scream again. I ran to him crying and put his inside my force field. I wouldnt be able to hold long for I was holding 4 people. I grabbed his hand with one of mine then with my other started feeling his cuts and trying to look for Carlisle.

"Bella...?" He said smiling at me.

"Edward...your so stupid." I laughed a little but I was still crying.

He rasied his arm to wipe my tears but he winced in pain. I forced his arm down gently.

"Mike isn't normal Bella..." he winced, " He is new born and can attack stronger for he hasnt hunted yet. I believe that may be it."

"Edward are you going to be ok?" I hope to god he says yes.

"Yes, I'm not on fire am I?" I laughed again, he knew how to make me cheer up.

"The only thing wrong with me is my shoulder is out of socket, these cuts, and your not holding me like I want you too." I hugged him immeditaly not wasting time. He started to tense up then stopped then hugged me with his good arm. I kissed him then ran my fingers through his hair.

Mike was outside my forcefield waiting for it to break. I stood up and got out of it leaving Edward inside. Edward started yelling after me but I ignored him.

"What do you guys want Mike?" I said ready to pounce.

"Well your babies, and for you to die." He smiled at the last word.

I started to jump but then I was hit right in my chest. I gasped and then fell to the ground. I passed out only a minute later...

LATER ON

I woke up and opened my eyes. I put my hand to my stomach and felt my babies were fine. I sighed in relief. I finally started to make out things. I was in a room and I was alone.

Or I thought...

"Oh Bella!!!" I heard Victoria's voice say. I followed the voice to the corner and saw her. I jumped back away from her. I was to hurt to fight.

I nodded but didnt say a word.

"Well I have 3 choices for you my dear. One you die now, two you give us your babies and we keep you captive and no one dies, or everyone dies including the babies."

I growled. I intended on not saying a word.

"don't worry you can discuss this with your 'family'. I ll bring you to the otehr room right now. And don't bother attacking me. You can't win."

I walked up to her and followed her to ther other room. For a 'jail' this place was lovely. Paintings and gold art were everywhere. I was thrown into the room. I saw everyone sitting in a circlie on or around the bed. I looked at Edward who was bandaged up but still was in front of me within the second. I started ti say something but was stopped by his cold lips on mine.

"Now Bella don't forget my offers!" She was out of the door in a second.

I hugged Edward even tighter. He let go and put his head on my stomach. I smiled and tried to hug me, but his arms could not fit around my stomach.

"The babies and Bella are ok, thank god." Edward said to Carlisle. Everyone smiled. I couldnt smile with them though.

"Guys Victoria told me I have to chose to one die, two let them have my babies and keep me captive and no one dies, or everyone dies, along with the babies.

Alice's mouth dropped more than the others. Edward just stiffened.

"No we are strong we can get out of here but we need to kill them too." Emmett said.

"But how. We are all weak right now, we can't hunt either..."Rosalie looked down and her and Emmett's hands, which were locked together.

"At least we are all vampires, we don't have to worry about killing eachother." Jasper said. He was right. My babies were part vampire, they still had blood but I couldn't smell it and neitehr could anyone else.

I walked up to the wall and punched it. A hole showed the outside and we were all shocked. No they couldnt be that stupid to do this. I punched and punched until everyone could fit through. Once we were thorugh we could tell we were still in Alaska. I heard an alarm go off and then we all started running. I felt like we had escaped prison at this point/ We were all laughing and smiling knowing we had escaped.

I smelt the objects that were in our house and wel followed the scent. There in front of us was our home. I ran inside and jumped on my bed. I locked all the door and put bars on our window. I looked around and found guns and flares, and arrows which we could cast on fire. Everyone had one of each. We decided two people to every room.v Of course every couple was paired up. I could feel I was going to be watched though.

Edward and I layed down after everything was set up. I felt our clothes rub together. I smield and rolled over to face him. I grabbed his shirt and started unbottuning it. HE smiled and pulled mine off after I was done. I tore his pants off and felt his hardness press against me. i smiled as he bite down and my skirt and took it off with his mouth. We were both in our under wear. I took my bra off and he pulled down my thong. I pulled down his boxers but made sure to streatch it past his member.

He growled and got on top of me. My stoamch filled our gape. We were used to getting this 'close' with my stomach now. HE postitioned him self and then I got lost in pleasure. I moaned and look around the room. We reached our climaxs and lyaed down next to eachother. I put my head on his chest as he breathed ina nd out.

I started to fall asleep until I saw a shadow at the window.


	13. Firecrotch

Oh guys I am so sorry, I am evil i know. I went to a class to work on my typing skills, I have improved only a little though. I realized my story is not going so well so I want to make a few corrections but I will list them out right now:

**Mike: I am going to take him away and replace him with someone else, I'm not sure who though. For now its going to be OC Steve.**

Now on to my story.

* * *

I looked at the window and saw a shadow. I was about to jump up and fight, but realized the shadow was only a tree. Why was I acting like this. Only one word explained it, paranoia . I, Bella Cullen, was paranoid. I had every reason to be. I snuggled closer to Edward, feeling his marble arms wrap tighter around me. I laughed as one of our babies kicked him. 

"A little fighter, just like their father." I laughed out the last word.

"No, I just think they just want to get the hell out of there." I felt him smile. I smiled at this. We only had about a month to go, but right now it was not safe. My babies were in danger, and so was my Edward.

"Bella, don't worry about anything, Victoria and Steve (if you didn't read above and wondering why it is not Mike, look at my note) will not harm you, nor will they harm my daughter and son. I swear to you."

His words made me feel better, but were not fully satisfying.

"It's hard not to worry. I am only a month away from having our son and daughter and I am being threatened by a fire crotch and some guy." I let my emotions take over me without realizing it.

"You don't have to worry, she is most likely dead as we speak."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Rose went after her and that Steve guy. Alice had a pretty good vision on them coming after us and they stopped Victoria before she was in 3 mile radius. I'm impressed by Alice, she is thinking pretty highly of herself right now and it is getting pretty annoying listening to her chatter." He smiled my smiled and put his head on my stomach listening to three heart beats within one body.

I smiled at him, thinking about the others, wondering how it was going.

Rose POV

All four of us had stopped Victoria from attacking and chased her off. I ran through the forest barley coming in contact with the trees. Even though I have not liked Bella I must protect her. She is bringing life into this world, which I can not. I envy her in every way. She has taken on the life of a vampire though. I would never choose such a path when I could have children and have a normal life. As weird as it was, I wanted to be able to die.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Carlisle stopped dead in his tracks. We had Victoria cornered against a wall of rock that stretched miles. I flashed my teeth at her and jumped without an order. I heard Emmett yell my name and felt a stab in my stomach. As I looked in front of me I saw that Steve had clawed me, and right then and there, I knew I would not be able to help much.

I fell to the ground watching the fight between everyone. I went to grab the phone in my pocket and dialed Esme's number. Before I could get a ring Victoria stomped on my arm and crushed my phone. She didn't have enough time to smile before Emmett came to her claws and all.

Victoria jumped out of the way and Emmett landed on me. I helped us both up and went after her with one arm.

Bella's POV

I looked out the window to find it had come morning. I jumped out of bed and headed toward the shower. Edward made a noise as he realized he would not be included today. I laughed to myself and closed the door.

As I took my shower I heard the others open the door downstairs. I was bathed and ready within one minute of them stepping foot in the door. Edward looked at me and we were downstairs in a flash.

Everyone had been beaten badly. I eyed Rose who looked the worst. Her stomach was clawed up and her arm looked out of place. I shuddered when I saw the boot print of her broken arm. She sat down and Carlisle told me to look away. I listened to my father and turned to look at Jasper. I felt a wave of calmness pass through me and thanked him, though the calmness didnt last long.

I heard Rose scream and the crunching of her arm. Carlisle had re broken it. Even for a vampire it must have been painful if it made Rosalie scream. I could not't handle it anymore.

"Is she dead?" I turned around as this was asked.

No one responded but Carlisile who reached into him pocket and pulled out a bag of ashes which smelt of burnt rubber. Edward ran to me and hugged me tightly.

My family was safe. No one would be harmed again by Victoria.

I sat my hand on my stomach which was holding Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Elizabeth Lynette Cullen.

"Edward, I know what to name her now, your mother, Elizabeth, she had a beautiful name. I am thinking Elizabeth Lynette."

* * *

Oh my that was hard. I will try to update again soon! 

ALSO I USED SPELLING CHECK THIS TIME YAY ME


	14. Friend to Friend

REALIZE THIS WAS MADE BEFORE ECLIPSE WAS OUT!

PS I AM BRINGING JACOB BACK

* * *

**_My family was safe. No one would be harmed again by Victoria._**

**_I sat my hand on my stomach which was holding Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Elizabeth Lynette Cullen._**

**_"Edward, I know what to name her now, your mother, Elizabeth, she had a beautiful name. I am thinking Elizabeth Lynette."

* * *

BELLA POV_**

I needed to call him. I was only a week away from having my twins. I was not supposed to have them for another two weeks but the contractions only got stronger. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello?" I heard a groan on the other line.

"Hey Jake it's me!"

"BELLA!" I laughed at the excitement in his voice.

"Listen Jacob I think my twins will be born in a week. Is the pack coming?"

I heard a growl, " Twins, Bella?"

I had forgotten he did not know yet, "Yes, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Elizabeth Lynette Cullen."

"After their bloodsucking father...eh?"

"I'm one now too don't forget."

"Yes, true but still, you are my friend and he is not."

"Jacob are you coming or not?"

"Yes I am coming, so is the pack, I'm sure the wolf girls will come too."

"Jacob I know this is random, but do you know Lynette means moon goddess, in other words has connection to the wolf, thats why I picked it, so one name is after my best friend and the other has the name of its father."

"Thank you Bella, I will see you a few days."

"Bye Jake, love ya."

"You too." Click. I turned around and faced Edward, he was faking a smile, but I knew his kiss was not fake once his lips touched mine.

A few days later

I sat impatiently at the door. Jacob wasn't here yet. I was about to call him when I picked up his scent. It was true, they smelled horrible. I wrinkled my nose and then went outside.

I ran to Jacob hugging him. We both were holding our breath and then when we needed it we cracked up laughing.

"Gosh when was the last time you took a shower?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing Jacob."

Edward came out and shook everyones hand. Leah just glared at me the whole time as if I was a burden. I hugged everyone and stopped at her. I went to hug her but she put her arm in front of my face.

"Now leech, just because everyone likes you, doesn't mean I will, I am only staying here because I have to stay with the pack. Now If you don't mind showing us the guest house. I need to breath."

Everyone was looking at the ground.

"Sure thing, follow me."

I stopped in front of the guest house and went to open the door. Leah stopped me and said something like 'I don't want the house to smell too'. I showed them where everything was. We also had a little house with meats in it for them, which would last any normal group two months, but them a few weeks. I laughed looking at Quil and Embry.

"No drool OK?"

They just nodded, never taking their eyes off the meat.

Finally I told everyone goodnight. I didn't sleep but I knew they needed it. Before I could get into the house I felt someone grab me.

"Bella, may we have a minute please." Emily smiled at me offering me her hand.

We walked about half a mile and then stopped.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about Jacob. You broke his heart, choosing the other man. I feel close to your situation though. It was hard, watching my cousin's heart break because of me. I don't regret my decision though. I know Sam still loves her, even though it's nothing compared to how he feels about me."

"I'm sorry, I don't regret my decision either. I do realize our situation is alike. Emily, how was it when you met Sam, I mean what did Leah do?"

"Well to start things off, awkward. I didn't know what was going on until I heard Leah and Sam fighting, he broke up with her and explained why. When I heard him tell her he loved me I didn't know what to do. Bella, I was going to run away, so I wouldn't effect anyone, I knew Sam would follow me though. Just like Edward followed you before you let James kill you," I shuddered, rubbing my scars when I heard his name, "I find it hard to look at them both some times but it is hard to resist when someone imprints on you. Jacob explained it to you."

I nodded, I haven't had a talk like this in forever. It was hard not to cry. She hugged me and said good night.

I lay down alone tonight, Edward and all the others had to hunt, and also they couldn't stand the smell. I looked at the bag hanging next to me. I felt the blood enter me. I couldn't hunt until after the babies. I signed when I heard a beep, telling me snack time was over. I put everything away, then got undressed. I layed down in my black and white bed and closed my eyes. I missed being able to sleep. I sighed opening them again. I wrinkled my nose when I smelt the dogs.

I turned over facing the spot next to me, only to meet warm arms.

"Jacob what are you doing here." He didn't answer but only got under the covers with me. I felt him lift my shirt up and froze. A growl started coming out of my mouth until I saw what he was doing. I look at Jacob, he now had his head on my stomach. I sat up and put my hand in his hair. He smiled listening to my babies.

"You know what Bella, no matter what kind of life is born on this planet, it is always beautiful, even if it's a vampire or just a puppy, in the end it's the same, life was brought to this world."

I smiled at his words. He sat up and took my hands in his. I didn't even notice the scent anymore, but was only focused on my friend. He cupped my chin in his right hand. I put my hand on his. He kissed my lips for only a second and backed away.

"From a friend to a friend." I knew what he ment, that was a kiss you would give _family._

" I missed you Jacob."

"I missed you too, it sucks I will be leaving soon."

"Your telling me!"

I went to hug him but stopped. My stomach felt like a bomb ready to explode. Shit this is why Alice couldn't see me having me babies, Jacob was with me. I grabbed onto him in pain.

"Jac...Jacob call Edward, I think I'm ready." I breathed in and out, not letting go of him.

"Hey Edward, hurry home now!" He yelled into the phone and hung up. He picked me up and brought me to the room where I was to have my children. Within ten minutes I was surrounded by wolves and vampires.

"Everyone get out! Bella what four people do you want to stay in here?" Carlisle spoke getting his tool set together.

"Edward, Esme, Jacob, and Alice!" I screamed, tightening my grip around Edwards hand.

"Carlisle, if you don't mind, five, I would like Emily to be in here." Emily turned around shocked at my request. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Now Bella, it's time for your c-section." Before I could react, I had a mask over my face numbing me. I sat there, feeling him cut into me with no pain, Edward and everyone glowed the whole time. I heard two crying babies and held out my arms to hold one, while my love took the other.

There In front of my eyes, one baby girl with dark brown hair and green eyes and one baby boy with red/brown hair and brown eyes.

They were perfect. Everyone in the room came and kissed me while I was being stitched up, just to get them out in an hour. I held both babies in my arms and smiled as Esme took a picture. Then I looked over and saw Jacob and Edward hug each other.

This was truly a day I would never forget.

Everyone came into the room and we took a picture of everyone together. It had now been an hour after birth. I was already able to walk with no pain, and my stomach so flat it looked like I'd been working out for ages.

"Edward, when can I hold Jr. and Lynette?" I groaned, I haven't held my babies since the delivery room and the way out.

"Whenever Alice decides to give them up." Everyone heard this and laughed. Alice kissed Elizabeth and handed her and her brother to me.

"I love you Edward, and I love them too."

"I love you too." He said.

We looked down at our children, they were both asleep (I was glad the could do that.) and their hearts beating. I kissed my two boys and my girl as a tear ran down my right cheek.

* * *

I wonder should i end the story there,

NO

Its not over yet, I might add a little twist to it.


	15. Please

Ok guys, Im not sure to continue

I have a lot of ideas for a different story

SO vote please

1. Continue this story

2. Write a new story

3. Don't write any more at all, I hate you

please vote guys, i really need to know what to do.


	16. Still

I'm sorry, if Bella was human that tear would have been perfect. Okay I might write a sequel. Now you dont always have a happy ending...

* * *

BPOV 

I looked down at my family and around at all my friends. We were all safe, no more vampires were out to get us. I chuckled as Elizabeth baby slapped Edward Jr.. These two were going to get along perfectly.

"Well Bella it's about time we all headed out." Jacob faked a smile when he was finished saying this.

"Not before we eat though, I'm starving." Embry laughed.

"No now!" Jacob yelled.

"Jake what's the rush!?!" I screamed at him making everyone turn my way.

"Bella do you not realize how painful this is for me! I thought I could handle it but I cant! Your bloodsucker hasn't only brought one, but three more of his kind to this world. I used to love you, and I still do, but it is not the same. I will visit a couple times every year, only for a short while."

"Jacob, you know nothing can change now, your going to have to deal with me the way I am."

"Bella I am dealing with you, but if your so in love with him then it shouldn't matter how much I see you."

"Your right, now leave, my children need sleep, and I need to hunt."

"Goodbye Bella"

"Later Jake"

With that he was gone. I wanted to scream, but Jacob was right, I loved Edward so why did I care.

* * *

Time jump: Five years 

BPOV

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Elizabeth and Edward, Happy Birthday to you!"

I had to admit, we sounded great, but if we weren't vampire we would have stunk.

I smiled as my son and daughter tried blowing out the trick candles. Finally Edward blew so hard it took forever for them to light back up, and once they did he growled. I laughed and threw all of the candles into a cup of water.

"Mommy, I almost had them out." Edward cried.

"Honey, I swear to you if I didn't do that we would be sitting here until your next birthday." I smiled at my little boy.

"Well time for bed you two, I need to go have a word with your dad."

"Okay mommy" They both said running to their room as I reached the stairs.

"Edward, love?"

Before I knew it his arms were around my waist. I turned around and kissed him passionately.

"It's been five years. When are we going to tell them?" I asked as he trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"When they are old enough to understand."

"Edward, they are already asking why me and you go away so much, and plus Elizabeth asked why I didn't grow like she has the other day."

"Bella, it will be okay."

"I hope your right."

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over to our bed ( though we only used it for certain things). I laughed when my head hit the pillow. He climbed on top of me when un doing my pants. I didnt bother with the buttons and just tore of his shirt. We were both naked with in a matter of seconds.

I hugged him tightly as we both got under the covers. I snuggled up to his bare chest. We didn't get naked just for sex. We loved to cuddle. But tonight I felt a little uh frisky and so did he. Our sex life since the kids has been great. At least three times every five days. In the past five years, my children have gained one power each as I have. Elizabeth can see the future just like Alice , Edward has his fathers power except its more like Aro's without the touch, and as for me, my power is different from others, I can shape shift you can say, anything from turning invisible to looking like Edward, though I have to have a lot of energy for it.

Also one thing about the past five years I regret, Jacob still hasn't come to see me.

* * *

SSS i am in a rush! AHHHH! 


	17. Sorry

Guys I am sorry, but last chapter was sadly the last to this story

but

I just wrote a sequel, it's already posted.

It is called'

Tomorrow's Promise

go check it out.

It is more involved with Jacob and family.

CIN


End file.
